300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yagami Hayate
'Abilities' ---- Buch der Dunkelheit Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Each time Hayate kills a monster, she gains 1 bonus Mana. Each time she kills a hero, she gains 10 bonus Mana. *Passive - ''Hayate gains of Hayate's maximum Mana bonus Ability Power in Eternal Arena (reduced to 1% of Hayate's maximum Mana in Eternal Battlefield). ---- Hræsvelgr Q Cost: 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana ' Cooldown: '''14 / 12 / 10 / 8 / 6 seconds *Active - 'Hayate summons a magic circle to fire a magical barrage of '''Hræsvelgr' in the specified direction, the barrage consists of 4 small magical bullets and 1 large magical bullets. Each small bullet deals 30/60/90/120/150 + AP magic damage to the first enemy hit and the same hero target can't take damage from small bullets more than once (the first hit will deal damage and the subsequent hits will just hit and disappear without dealing damage). The large bullet deals 50/90/130/170/210 + AP magic damage to all non-hero enemies it hit through. If the large bullet hits an enemy hero, it will explode to deal 50/90/130/170/210 + AP magic damage to all nearby enemies. ---- '''''Atem des Eises W Cost: 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 Mana ' Cooldown: '''15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds *Active - 'Hayate summons 4 icy-blue cubes in her hand before instantly unleashes them on the target location, creating four small freezing areas that expand over time every 0.3 seconds for a total of 1.2 seconds. The areas deal 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and reduce their Movement Speed by 50% for 1 second, each target can take damage from all four small areas only once. *Note - ''The initial radius of each freezing area is 300 radius, and the radius of the area will be expended by 100 every 0.3 seconds, maximum at radius at 1.2 seconds. ---- '''''Mistilteinn E Cost: 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 Mana ' Cooldown: '''20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 seconds *Active - 'Hayate summons a magic circle over the designated area before the magic circle rains down 8 silver moon spears that strike and stay in place on the target location for 2 seconds, dealing 55/100/145/190/235 + AP magic damage to all enemy heroes that collide with them and stunning them for 1 second. Each hero can't be stunned or damaged by this skill more than once within 2 seconds. ---- '''Diabolic Emission R Cost: '''150 Mana ' Cooldown: '120 / 100 / 80 seconds *Active - 'Hayate channels 1 second to create a black sphere of '''Diabolic Emission' on the specified location anywhere on the map which the energy collapses in on itself until the end of the channeling effect before it expands outwards rapidly every 0.5 seconds until reaching maximum distance, dealing 75/125/175 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area every 0.5 seconds for a total of 1.5 seconds. Because the energy of Diabolic Emission is too powerful, the black sphere will explode when it reaches the maximum distance of expanding, dealing the final impact damage to all enemies near the edge of the skill. *''Active - ''This skill has a global cast range. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes